fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Light (story)/Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Cleaning Up (Rederton Park Prologue) Just as with Olivia's room the past day, the morning sunlight broke into the apartment living room. However, unlike Olivia's room...there was no longer a window. "Urrghh...what the hell happened?" Logan started to wake up, but as he tried to stand, he felt an aching pain all over, and the events of the last night instantly came back to him. "Oh, that's right..." He started accusingly, "Olivia freaking exploded!" The boy raised his voice, knowing that the friend in question was already waking up too. "It's not like I knew what that was!" Olivia fired back, slowly getting up, "It's all Emily's stupid box's fault." "Is that some half-assed way of saying that I caused all this?" Emily got up as well. "Olivia, are you sure you have no idea what that light was?" Logan asked. "Hey, can we just forget about it?" Olivia grew annoyed, "You can ask your dad all about his freaky side table symbol when he gets home, Emily. I'm sure that's what did this. It...couldn't have been me." The three friends, each with their own hazy recount of the past night's events, agreed upon that conclusion. Shortly afterward, as they all stood in the living room, Emily realized something. She screamed. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Do you see all this? Olivia--er, I mean, the symbol-thing, completely trashed the place! Even the freaking window is gone!! How am I supposed to replace everything before my parents get back home?!" Olivia, as her friend was freaking out, looked down at her hands, and saw that they were glowing, just as they did last night. Hastily, she put them behind her back and turned to the wall, hiding them. Emily took a deep breath, re-collecting herself, "Alright, well we gotta start somewhere," She turned to Logan and Olivia, "You guys gather what you can. We'll move everything that's scattered to the center of the room and divy it out from there." Logan started to pick up wayward books and place them neatly in front of the couch, as directed. Olivia began to lift a flower pot, not realizing that it was on the verge of falling apart. "Oh sh--" Olivia reacted as the pot slipped from her still-glowing hands, revealing its true nature as three or four distinct pieces and freely piled dirt. As Emily and Logan turned to the sound of Olivia, they saw the components of the flower pot falling to the ground. Suddenly, those components started to glow with that same mysterious light, and ceased their descent. As they floated in the air, Olivia somehow realized that she was in control of them. Unfortunately, it looked as though forgetting about her reacting to the light last night was no longer an option. "Tell me again how that light wasn't you?" Logan asked rhetorically. Olivia did not reply. Instead, she moved her hands and directed the pieces of the flower pot over to the side table they were originally on before the destruction. Then, she brought her hands together, and the pieces all combined to form a complete, untouched flower pot, just as it was normally. "...Whoa." Olivia's hands still glowed faintly. "That...was...amazing!" Emily put down what she was cleaning up and ran to her friend. "Can you do that for the window?" She didn't even bother to question Olivia's newfound power. "I don't think so..." Olivia walked up to the frame that once held a glass panel. "The pieces of it aren't here...they must've fallen to the street, so I don't think I can reach--" Olivia stuck her hand out the window, gesturing to the ground, and as she brought it back in, all of the shards of glass followed. Realizing this, Olivia brought her hands together just as she did for the flower pot, and the window was back to normal. "Run that by me again...?" Emily stared, wide-eyed, "Because it looks like you fixed it pretty damn well." "Uh...yeah..." Olivia couldn't believe it either. Logan stared at the events as well, but for a...slightly different reason. An awkward silence followed. "Um, Emily...some of the buttons on your top are open..." Olivia finally noted, giving a glance off to Logan's line of sight. Emily looked down, then right back up. It was if her face was saying "Seriously..." and "I'm going to murder this boy in front of me" at the same time. "What the hell are you looking at I thought you were watching Olivia fix the window not staring at my boobs you goddamn pervert don't you run away from me I will kill you where you stand you fragile baby-child who needs mommy to tuck him in at night freaking get back here who the hell do you think I am!!..." Emily mouthed off a continuous sentence to Logan as she chased him around the apartment. • • • • • "Whew...finished." Olivia caught her breath. She helped out a lot with rebuilding things that were damaged from the last night. Through the combined efforts of her, Logan, and Emily, the apartment was back to looking the way it started out as the previous night. Logan pushed in the box of papers, making sure it didn't jut out from the bookshelf. "Hopefully no one will trip over this again." "Let's go to the park before you guys go home." Emily suggested. Olivia and Logan agreed, and the three headed out for Fulrick Station, departing for Rederton Park. • • • • • A teenage girl of about sixteen sat down on a park bench underneath the green leaves of the oak trees on a path within Rederton Park. Her radiant white hair, tied back in a ponytail, flew gently in the light breeze. She reflected on some strong advice given to her earlier: "Call him." Internally conflicted, she hesitantly took out her cell phone and dialed a number. It rang twice, then a voice finally picked up. "Uh, hello? Who's this?" "Hi...hi Logan, it's Kazia. You remember me, right?" "Yeah...you that kinda quiet girl with the white hair, right? We worked together in school for a bit?" Emily leaned over to Olivia and whispered half-jokingly, "Oh, so he thinks he can gawk at me and then move right along to the next bitch, huh?" "That's me." Kazia confirmed. "Listen, uh, if you're anywhere in the city today, you uh, want to meet up?" "Uh, sure. I'm heading to Rederton Park right now. Emily and Olivia are with me, you know them, right?" "Oh...yeah, okay, that's...fine. I'm at the park too. See you when you get here." "Alright, see ya soon." Kazia, still unsure if she had made the right move, hung up and waited. • • • • • From the top window of the Rederton Conglomerate Business and Research Branch tower, looking over the canopy of Rederton Park's Woodland area, a man of about forty years gazed out onto the park. He brushed back his silver hair with his hand, and smiled slightly. A voice called behind him shortly after: "Mr. Rederton, there's a call waiting for you. He says it's urgent." Category:Subpages Category:Stories